


Colpo di fulmine

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Language, Lemon, M/M, Self-cest, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli sarebbe piaciuto immensamente tornare a qualche anno indietro, quando Lady era più giovane, attiva e prestante a letto.<br/>L'idea lo eccitava decisamente e, tutto sommato, per le sue conoscenze del mondo demoniaco non era del tutto impossibile: bastava trovare il demone giusto, massacrarlo fino a ridurlo in fin di vita e chiedergli di spostarlo indietro nel tempo.<br/>«Oh, sì!» esclamò esultante uscendo dalla doccia, pensando che non aveva niente da perdere nel farlo: non era veramente tradimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colpo di fulmine

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _wTunes Playlist / #01 - Le cose non vanno mai come credi_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2568 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante comparve sull'uscio della sua camera da letto, completamente nudo e con ancora il profilattico infilato sulla sua erezione. Dietro di lui, sul letto, Lady giaceva esausta sotto le lenzuola, un seno nudo scoperto ed il resto del corpo nascosto. Le palpebre morbidamente chiuse sugli occhi eterocromi suggerivano che si fosse addormentata e Dante ne aveva approfittato per alzarsi e andarsene.  
Lentamente, stiracchiando la schiena, l'uomo si avviò giù per le scale dell'ufficio della sua agenzia, diretto verso il bagno.  
Si chiuse dentro alla stanza, anche se non ne vedeva l'effettivo bisogno dato che l'unica altra occupante dell'edificio era addormentata al piano di sopra.  
Iniziò a darsi una sistemata, a cominciare dal profilattico - che rimosse, chiuse e gettò via - per poi farsi una bella doccia fredda per calmare i bollenti spiriti e pulirsi dai liquidi fuoriusciti durante il rapporto.  
Mentre si sciacquava non poté fare a meno di ripensare a quanto appena accaduto a letto: Lady aveva stoicamente resistito e represso ogni tipo di rumore fino all'orgasmo, decisa a non dargli alcuna soddisfazione; al contrario, lui non si era risparmiato affatto in gemiti e sospiri e ansiti che denotassero quanto gli piacesse quel che stavano facendo.  
Non c'era stato niente di particolare nel sesso di quella notte, a parte la durata: Lady aveva raggiunto per due volte l'orgasmo e poi più niente. Aveva deciso di chiudere, lasciandolo a bocca asciutta prima che venisse la terza volta. Dante ricordava come, qualche anno addietro, fare sesso con Lady significasse per lui riuscire a raggiungere l'orgasmo anche cinque volte. Erano rapporti molto più intensi e selvaggi di quelli che consumavano adesso.  
Doveva essere senz'altro colpa del passare degli anni, ma solo per lei: lui in verità avrebbe voluto proseguire pure quella notte fino a stancarsi del tutto.  
Per gli esseri umani evidentemente il trascorrere del tempo incideva maggiormente sulla prestanza fisica di quanto facesse sui demoni - o i mezzi demoni, come lui. Dante non ci si era mai soffermato a pensare, dato che per lui il problema non sussisteva.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto immensamente tornare a qualche anno indietro, quando Lady era più giovane, attiva e prestante a letto.  
L'idea lo eccitava decisamente e, tutto sommato, per le sue conoscenze del mondo demoniaco non era del tutto impossibile: bastava trovare il demone giusto, massacrarlo fino a ridurlo in fin di vita e chiedergli di spostarlo indietro nel tempo.  
«Oh, sì!» esclamò esultante uscendo dalla doccia, pensando che non aveva niente da perdere nel farlo: non era veramente tradimento. Andava a scoparsi una Lady che si era già fatto. E poi la sua Lady dormiva placidamente e dopo quanto avevano fatto non c'era pericolo che si svegliasse tanto presto. Aveva tutto il tempo per andare e tornare.  
Intrigato dalla prospettiva, uscì frettolosamente dal bagno gocciolando in giro per l'ufficio mentre andava a riesumare i suoi vestiti, che lui e la sua compagna avevano sparso per l'ufficio prima di far l'amore, in un audace strip tease congiunto.  
Indossò gli slip, i pantaloni e la casacca nera, riallacciando le varie cinture sul torace. Il cappotto rosso era l'unico capo d'abbigliamento che era rimasto al suo posto di sempre: appeso all'appendiabiti vicino alla porta.  
Recuperatolo, si armò ed uscì dall'ufficio, perfettamente consapevole di dove doveva andare per fare quel che voleva.

Era così che aveva cominciato la nottata. Una volta uscito dall'ufficio aveva trovato il demone ed aveva ottenuto di tornare indietro nel tempo a qualche anno prima e adesso, in piedi davanti all'ingresso della Devil May Cry, osservava l'edificio come era nei suoi ricordi - ossia molto più dimesso di quanto fosse il suo.  
Esitò un momento, poi aprì la porta ed entrò. L'ufficio era arredato esattamente come lo ricordava nei primi tempi dall'apertura ufficiale. Era nostalgico vedere tutto ciò e lo faceva sentire vecchio - e in genere non era incline a farsi affibbiare tale epiteto, poiché si sentiva ancora nel pieno delle forze.  
Portò lo sguardo sulla scrivania e non riuscì a non sorridere: un se stesso molto giovane era placidamente intento a sonnecchiare seduto sulla vecchia sedia che lui aveva invece già sostituito da un pezzo con mille altre che avevano poi puntualmente fatto una brutta fine. Era a torso nudo - col tempo aveva perso l'abitudine di girare per l'ufficio e fuori senza niente sotto il cappotto - e teneva le gambe incrociate appoggiate sulla scrivania, i piedi vicini al telefono. Quella era un'abitudine che invece aveva mantenuto, così come il disseminare scatole vuote di pizze su ogni centimetro di spazio libero della scrivania.  
Le mani intrecciate sull'addome muscoloso si alzavano ed abbassavano seguendo il ritmo dei suoi respiri lenti e regolari. I capelli bianchi e lisci gli coprivano la tutta la fronte, fino alle sopracciglia e poco oltre. Crescendo aveva imparato l'importanza di una divisa che gli desse modo di avere almeno un occhio interamente scoperto.  
Il Dante più vecchio camminò attraverso l'ufficio, fino a raggiungere la scrivania. A quel punto si mise le mani sui fianchi e si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Ehi, ragazzo» esclamò a voce alta abbastanza da turbare il sonno del sé più giovane fino a spezzarlo definitivamente.  
Il più giovane aprì gli occhi pian piano, osservando il soffitto mentre si raddrizzava.  
«Che cazzo c'è? È notte, siamo chiu...» iniziò scorbutico, indirizzando un'occhiata inceneritrice davanti a sé, ma s'interruppe vedendo chi era stato a svegliarlo.  
In un primo momento pensò fosse un Doppelganger, ma subito scartò l'opzione dato che se fosse stato un demone del genere si sarebbe trovato davanti una copia identica a lui - e poi perché un demone non si sarebbe preso certamente il disturbo di svegliarlo: probabilmente l'avrebbe aggredito mentre era addormentato ed indifeso. Scartò anche i postumi di una bella sbronza, perché non aveva bevuto alcolici di recente.  
Quello che aveva davanti aveva tutta l'aria di essere una sua versione invecchiata - a giudicare dall'aria vissuta e dai tratti del viso - e non era esattamente una cosa che si vedeva tutti i giorni.  
«Ehi, nonno!» esclamò in tono di scherno, togliendo i piedi dalla scrivania e addossandosi contro lo schienale della sedia «Che diavolo sta succedendo?».  
«"Nonno" è un po' troppo, ragazzo. Considera un privilegio arrivare ai quarant'anni ed essere ancora così prestante» lo prese in giro il più grande, gonfiando il petto e mettendosi palesemente in mostra «Dov'è Lady?» chiese subito dopo, guardandosi intorno: sperava di vederle scendere le scale armata fino ai denti e vestita. Spogliarla era una delle sue attività preferite prima di fare l'amore.  
«E che ne so io, sarà in giro a massacrare demoni» replicò il Dante più giovane scrollando le spalle con noncuranza, alzandosi in piedi ed aggirando la scrivania. Andò a posizionarsi dirimpetto all'altro, notando con un certo disappunto che era più alto di lui. Non c'erano molte persone normali che riuscivano a superarlo in altezza e fissare qualcuno dal basso lo infastidiva.  
«Quindi... tu sei me?» domandò, lanciandogli un'occhiata poco felice: aveva un aspetto un po' trasandato, specialmente per via della rada barba che gli copriva il mento.  
«Che ragazzo intelligente» lo prese in giro il più grande.  
«E hai usato un demone per venire fin qui a cercare Lady?» indagò ulteriormente il Dante più piccolo, cercando di capire il perché di quell'incontro bizzarro.  
«Sei un genio» lo schernì ancora il maggiore, stirando le labbra in un sorriso che l'altro non esitò a definire irritante.  
«Ehi, smetti di trattarmi come un idiota, chiaro?» l'ammonì minacciosamente «Piuttosto, perché cerchi Lady?».  
Il Dante più vecchio fece spallucce.  
«Volevo scoparmela, semplicemente. Da giovane Lady aveva molta più resistenza» rispose come se fosse una cosa banale.  
Il più giovane lo fissò sgranando gli occhi: «Che cosa?! Tu...».  
«Ehi, non stiamo mica insieme» lo rassicurò l'altro «Si tratta solo di sesso».  
«Comunque qui Lady non c'è e probabilmente nemmeno è in città, quindi sei venuto per niente» replicò fermamente il minore.  
Il se stesso più anziano lo squadrò da capo a piedi, notando quanto fosse stranamente attraente il suo corpo giovane e mezzo nudo.  
Si leccò il labbro superiore mentre annullava ogni distanza che lo separava dal Dante ragazzo e gli prese la testa per i capelli.  
«No, non è stato proprio un viaggio a vuoto» decretò mentre lo costringeva a baciarlo.  
Il ragazzo non si aspettava un gesto del genere, per cui non riuscì ad opporre resistenza quando sentì esercitare pressione dietro la testa.  
L'uomo spinse con il proprio corpo contro il suo, strusciandosi su di esso con movimenti lenti e languidi.  
Il minore s'irrigidì e diede una gomitata nel fianco al compagno, che arretrò di mezzo passo ed interruppe il bacio.  
«Ehi!» protestò.  
Invece di essere maltrattato come si aspettava a giudicare dal colpo subito, il Dante più vecchio si sentì afferrare e sbattere contro la scrivania, sulla quale cadde sdraiato di peso.  
«Sai, mi sono chiesto spesso come fosse farlo con un maschio, anche se non ho mai provato» ammise sogghignando il più giovane.  
«Lo so, ma siamo dei narcisisti. Adesso penso che non ci siano problemi» disse il più vecchio, lanciandogli un'occhiata d'intesa di sbieco.  
«No, infatti».  
Così dicendo il ragazzo slacciò la fibbia dei pantaloni dell'altro e gli afferrò il pene, iniziando a masturbarlo lentamente. I suoi occhi si inchiodarono sul viso dell'uomo, desideroso di vedere come avrebbe reagito: sul suo volto vide comparire una smorfia e poi lo udì gemere.  
Sentirsi gemere in quel modo non gli era mai capitato, neanche quando, in un eccesso di narcisismo, si era chiuso in bagno e si era masturbato guardandosi allo specchio. Quello era un gemito più roco, profondo, di puro e semplice piacere che raggiunse le corde più profonde di lui stesso.  
Udire quei rumori lo eccitava terribilmente.  
Accelerò il ritmo, avvertendo il proprio pene indurirsi nei pantaloni.  
Il più grande divaricò le gambe, cercando di offrirgli il maggior spazio di manovra possibile. Gli piaceva quello che il ragazzo gli stava facendo. Era da un sacco di tempo che non si masturbava nel vero senso della parola, avendo Lady che lo faceva in sua vece, ma solo per eccitarlo nell'ambito dei preliminari.  
«Ci sai fare, nonostante tu sia così giovane» esalò tra un respiro e l'altro.  
«Perché non hai ancora visto il resto» replicò il Dante giovane.  
«Io credo proprio di sì» lo contraddisse il più vecchio, sollevandosi e bloccandolo per le spalle.  
Con un fluido movimento gli mise un piede tra le gambe e gli fece lo sgambetto, scartando di lato. Così il minore si ritrovò piegato sulla scrivania con colui che fino ad un momento era un succube che adesso dominava sopra di lui.  
«Adesso ti faccio sentire io un po' di piacere» asserì compiaciuto, mentre le sue mani scivolavano lungo i suoi fianchi, accarezzandogli punti dell'addome che gli fecero venire i brividi lungo la schiena. Le sue dita risalirono fino ai capezzoli, attorno ai quali si chiusero.  
Un gemito soffocato gli sfuggì dalle labbra sentendolo cominciare a tirarli e giocherellarci.  
«Ti è piaciuto, eh?» fece l'uomo, stirando le labbra.  
«Ah...» esclamò senza fiato il ragazzo, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
Dopo poco percepì le sue mani scendere, correndo a slacciargli la cintura. Gli calò i pantaloni e i boxer, denudandogli l'erezione ed afferrandola saldamente. Aveva la mano calda e sudata, ma non era affatto spiacevole al contatto con il suo pene.  
Il più grande diede fondo alla sua bravura per riuscire a strappare al più piccolo osceni gemiti di piacere. Vedere il se stesso di anni prima così piegato al suo volere gli dava un perverso e corroborante senso di dominio assoluto che lo eccitava. Ogni ansito del suo partner era un suo trionfo.  
Il Dante più piccolo riusciva a sentire l'erezione dell'altro premergli contro il sedere. Quest'ultimo si portò alla bocca indice e medio della mano rimastagli libera e ricoprì di saliva le dita, per poi insinuarle nell'apertura del suo partner. Questo sobbalzò visibilmente ed irrigidì la schiena, colto alla sprovvista dall'acuto dolore che seguì il gesto.  
«Leva quelle dita, accidenti!» sibilò irato, rinserrando i pugni.  
«Senza queste poi sentirai dolore con questo».  
Anche senza vedere, Dante immaginò perfettamente a cosa il suo sosia più anziano stesse alludendo; così lo lasciò fare.  
Il dolore scemò lentamente e di modo inversamente proporzionale al desiderio fisico.  
Quando il maggiore lo ritenne opportuno, rimosse le dita e - dopo aver abbassato i pantaloni e gli slip - le utilizzò per aiutarsi a penetrarlo. Nel centrare l'apertura strappò un grido soffocato al minore.  
«Quanto cazzo è grosso?!» esclamò senza fiato, sgranando gli occhi e mordendosi un labbro con vigore: il dolore era ugualmente forte e per un momento desiderò rivoltarsi contro di esso e malmenare il suo partner, ma quest'ultimo iniziò a spingersi con vigorosi colpi dentro di lui ed il piacere iniziò a lottare per avere il sopravvento sul dolore.  
L'altro Dante sorrideva, ansimando rapidamente in sincrono con i colpi con impartiva, orgoglioso di quanto il se stesso giovane gli aveva appena detto.  
«Non sai quanto mi stia divertendo in questo preciso momento...» sussurrò all'orecchio del ragazzo, accelerando il ritmo delle spinte e al tempo stesso quello con cui lo stava masturbando.  
L'altro Dante cominciò ad avere spasmi muscolari di pura estasi e ad avvertire gli arti intorpidirsi - specialmente le gambe. I respiri gli raschiavano in gola uscendo più veloci di quanto avrebbe voluto e apportando quantitativi di ossigeno assolutamente insufficienti.  
Non riusciva a capire più niente. Esistevano solamente lui e l'altro se stesso e desiderava più di ogni altra cosa arrivare all'orgasmo ed appagare quell'infinita tensione che gli attanagliava le viscere.  
Finalmente venne esaudito: con un gemito più acuto che denotava non solo appagamento, ma anche immensa soddisfazione, raggiunse l'orgasmo. L'uomo dietro di lui gli premette l'erezione contro la scrivania e su di essa eiaculò con violenza.  
«Ah...» sospirò con voce tremula, abbandonando il capo sul piano di legno sotto di sé.  
In quel momento venne anche l'altro. Avvertì il suo sperma caldo riempirlo mentre lo udiva ansimare pesantemente.  
Si sollevò di scatto e rimase rigido fino a che Dante non si fu svuotato in lui; dopodiché ripiombò steso sulla scrivania.  
Il silenzio che s'impossessò dell'ufficio era rotto solo dai loro respiri affannati.  
Il più grande uscì dal corpo del partner e si lasciò cadere a terra, sedendovisi con slip e pantaloni ancora abbassati e l'erezione sporca di sperma bene in vista.  
Il ragazzo cadde in ginocchio scivolando contro la scrivania, incapace di reggersi autonomamente in piedi.  
«Volevi scoparti Lady» esclamò, senza porre la frase in alcun contesto specifico. Dal tono sembrava quasi un'accusa.  
«So che avevi curiosità di provare a farlo con un uomo, perché ce l'avevo anche io» replicò l'uomo, evadendo la domanda.  
« _Avevi?_ » ripeté il più giovane, constatando che effettivamente era così. Dato che non aveva particolare successo con le donne, forse con gli uomini l'avrebbe avuto.  
«L'ho soddisfatta negli anni» si spiegò il più vecchio, socchiudendo le palpebre ed assumendo l'espressione di chi stava rievocando bei ricordi «Ma mai con me stesso. Devo ammettere che è stato meglio di quanto pensassi».  
L'altro Dante non poté che essere d'accordo con lui: a parte il dolore, era stato veramente bello. Purtroppo, però, non era molto incline a dare soddisfazioni ad altri all'infuori di sé - anche ad un sé più grande.  
«Adesso vattene. Lady non c'è e hai ottenuto il tuo premio» asserì, cercando di acquisire la stazione eretta. Ci riuscì a fatica e dovette reggersi alla scrivania per mantenerla.  
In effetti aveva ragione: anche se le cose non erano andate come aveva pianificato, aveva appagato non solo la sua fame di sesso, ma anche il suo ego, constatando quanto fosse bravo a far l'amore anche da giovane.  
«E va bene, vado» acconsentì, sollevandosi e sistemandosi, nascondendo il suo pene ancora mezzo duro negli slip e poi nei pantaloni.  
«Semmai volessi un secondo round, io sono aperto alle visite ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro» annunciò, ammiccando all'indirizzo del più giovane con un luccichio vagamente perverso negli occhi azzurri. A lenti passi si diresse verso la porta e verso una nuova caccia al demone che l'avrebbe riportato nel suo tempo.


End file.
